Otto Mink
|gender = Male |tv series = Agent Carter *''The Blitzkrieg Button'' |actor = Gregory Sporleder |DOD = April 23, 1946 |status = Deceased}} Otto Mink was a smuggler that brought Howard Stark back to the United States during the period Stark was considered a traitor. He was killed by an undercover Soviet assassin named Dottie Underwood while he was in turn attempting to assassinate Peggy Carter. Biography Smuggling Howard Stark Demanding Extra Money ]] Howard Stark hired Otto Mink in order to bring him back to the United States for a sum of $50,000 after he had been hiding overseas due to the SSR hunting him. Mink brought Stark from overseas to New York City, arriving inside a train cargo wagon, but being an exceptionally greedy man, he ordered his subordinates to extort Stark's emissary, Edwin Jarvis, for $150,000 instead of $50,000 for Stark's delivery. Mink's subordinates returned to him without the money, but full of stories of how a woman named Peggy had assisted Jarvis in defeating them and helped Stark to escape them without paying them the demanded amount. When their stories kept changing, confirming to him that they were lying, Mink shot them both with the Automatic Pistol that he had just finished repairing, ignoring one of the men's pleas that he would kill Stark for him. Mink decided that he no longer wanted the money; he wanted to kill Stark and the woman.Agent Carter: 1.04: The Blitzkrieg Button Infiltration of the Griffith Hotel back home]] It did not take long for Mink to learn the woman's identity of SSR Agent Peggy Carter, as she had worked closely with Howard Stark during World War II. Once he had learned where Carter was living, Mink watched the Griffith Hotel from his car until he was sure that Carter was there along with Stark and began considering a plan to assassinate them both. ]] Mink entered the hotel carrying a bouquet of flowers and asked Miriam Fry if he could personally deliver them to Carter; however Fry adamantly refused as the hotel rules would not allow men inside. Rethinking his plan, Mink watched as Fry wrote Carter's apartment number on a slip of paper ready to deliver the flowers to her, as she asked him if he was Carter's suitor. Mink declared that he loved Carter in order to distract Fry before he abruptly left to find another way to Carter's room. ]] Using a ventilation duct, Mink was able to silently sneak upstairs in the Griffith Hotel without Fry or any of the other tenants being aware. Mink quickly found Carter's room, drew his gun, and readied himself for the kill, making sure not to alert any of the other residents to his presence. However as Mink began to silently open Carter's apartment door, he was interrupted when Dottie Underwood emerged from her apartment next door and helpfully asked if he was looking for her neighbor. ]] With Underwood refusing to leave quietly, Mink threatened her with his Automatic Pistol and ordered her to return to her room, believing her to be a simple minded woman unaware of the danger she was in. Underwood looked at his gun and asked him if the gun were an automatic, stating that she wanted it for herself. She then demonstrated a set of acrobatic moves, climbing on Mink's shoulders and breaking his neck, killing him. Underwood then took his gun for herself before hiding his body under her bed. Equipment Weapons *'Automatic Pistol': A small automatic pistol capable of firing bullets in quick succession, that Mink created for his personal use, and tested to kill a couple of smugglers that had failed him in collecting a ransom. He took the pistol to the Griffith Hotel in an attempt to kill Peggy Carter, but he was killed by Dottie Underwood, who wished to obtain the Automatic Pistol for herself. Relationships Enemies *Griffith Hotel **Miriam Fry **Peggy Carter **Dottie Underwood - Killer *Howard Stark *Edwin Jarvis Gallery 7TUDEWC.jpg DottieSnapsOttosNeck-TBB.png References Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Dottie Underwood